Abstract CUYAHOGA COUNTY BOARD OF HEALTH ENVIRONMENTAL PUBLIC HEALTH FOOD PROTECTION PROGRAM FDA Grant - Innovative Food Defense Program R18 Innovative Retail Food Defense Assessment and Training Program The purpose of this study is to assess the food security within the jurisdiction of the Cuyahoga County Board of Health (CCBH). A modified Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Food Defense Self-Assessment Tool for Retail Food Stores and Food Service Establishments will be used. Representatives of the food industry, local law enforcement, local fire departments, the EMA, and FBI will be invited to a stakeholders meeting to discuss perceived food security risks within high-concentration population centers. The field assessments will include unannounced entry of 24 selected food operations within three industry segments: institutional, retail stores, and traditional restaurants. The assessment will include entry into public and non-public areas of the operation during normal business hours. As weaknesses are observed, they will be documented on the assessment tool. At the conclusion of the field assessments vulnerabilities in each individual facility's food security will be identified. Data will be compiled by using Microsoft Excel 2010 and SPSS 20 to identify trends and collect descriptive data. Later, this data, as well as the FDA's FREE-B program, will be utilized to guide a series of workshops at two separate conferences. All facilities within the selected population will be invited to attend these conferences to improve their own food defense.